1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems) structure, and more particularly to a MEMS structure having a shrinking region, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
MEMS is the technology of the very small. MEMS devices are made up of components between 10 to 100 micrometers in size and generally range in size from 20 micrometers to a millimeter. MEMS include a central unit that processes data, as well as a microprocessor and several components that interact with the outside. MEMS are practical because they are fabricated using modified semiconductor fabrication technologies, which are normally used to make electronics. These fabrication technologies include molding and plating, wet etching and dry etching (RIE and DRIE), electro discharge machining, and other technologies capable of manufacturing very small devices.
Basic production techniques for producing silicon-based MEMS devices include deposition of material layers, patterning of layers by photolithography and/or etching to produce patterns and desired shapes. When etching the substrate to form a cavity, the etchant sometimes etches an unexpected region. Therefore, unwanted gaps are formed, and the MEMS devices easily collapse.
In view of the above, it would be an advantage in the art to provide a MEMS structure which is not subject to unwanted gaps.